grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Razaran, Nalyg, Kanpeki
Nalzaki is a character in The Vivacious Deadlock. Profile Description: Razaran, Nalyg, and Kanpeki are essentially a three-headed dragon, approximately nine feet in height (in a bipedal stance with their "normal" leg structure; actual height will likely vary somewhat). Nalyg is the "main body" of the three, being in the center. Razaran and Kanpeki are essentially fused into his sides, missing significant portions of their former bodies. Nalyg is a neutral gray color, possessing orange-yellow eyes and smaller, blunter horns than the other two. In most cases the only limbs he possesses are two legs, although this changes if the need arises. Nalyg, having previously been a diplomat, is overall very reasonable, and tends to choose the most beneficial course of action in any given situation. He attempts to negotiate when possible, but is equally prepared for violent and nonviolent situations. Razaran, on the other hand, is located on Nalyg's right side. His body is an extremely dark grey, almost black, and his eyes are deep blood red. He has curved, sickle-like horns, and barely-perceptible black stripes running down the remnants of his body. His limbs tend toward weaponry, be they simple sharp claws to complicated and powerful projectile weapons. In part due to his experience as a mercenary, Razaran is strongly predisposed to force, hence his affinity for weapons. His personality can best be described as "caustic", and he is easily angered, though he is not entirely insufferable. Kanpeki is roughly the polar opposite of Razaran in appearance. Her features are less vicious in general, and she is very slightly smaller than the other two. Her eyes are a deep blue, and her body is white, covered in stripes the same color as her eyes. Her limbs are also essentially the opposite of Razaran's - as her background was largely in engineering, she generally creates tools and other beneficial structures rather than weaponry. She is very poor in combat, however, but makes up for it with her strategical prowess. Her personality also contrasts with Razaran's, as she is extremely rarely prone to anger or violence, and is in fact quite affable. Her experience in multiple types of engineering lends itself to many different applications, and she is also the most intelligent of the three. Abilities: Nalzaki, as the Kryesan (essentially an absolute monarch, or triarch, as the case may be; closest thing their race has to a demigod) of Typhra, possesses a limited shapeshifting ability. This ability is essentially limited to their limbs, but under that constraint they have nearly limitless leeway. Shapeshifting only takes a short amount of time, no longer than ten or twenty seconds depending on the complexity of the limb. This ability is only limited to roughly organic structures, although things such as projectile weapons and a wide variety of tools are perfectly feasible. In addition to this main ability, they also possess a high degree of telepathic skill. They can effortlessly communicate with each other using this ability, making verbal communication between heads completely unnecessary. They can also communicate in this way with other telepaths, but are unable to project their thoughts into the minds of non-telepathic organisms. Along with this ability, they are also able to shield their thoughts from other telepaths, allowing them to mentally plot against anyone without fear of being overheard. Biography: The death of the Eighth Kryesan came as a surprise to many. Beloved by virtually all of Typhra's population, no one could have imagined that they would die so suddenly, under such mysterious circumstances. But it was done, and the Kryesan was dead. But with this death came the all-important question: who would become the Ninth Kryesan? The choosing of three candidates to be fused into the new leader of Typhra was not a routine circumstance, especially given the longevity of the Typhrens. Once the three were chosen, though, they didn't exactly have a choice. Waves of fear and of hope spread across the surface of the world in anticipation of the selection. Razaran Kortsanum, a mercenary known and reknowned across the world. Nalyg Zostik, an equally-reknown diplomat, who oversaw many interplanetary exchanges. Kanpeki Katareli, a well-known engineer, skilled in many different fields. In the course of their daily lives, these three received the notifications from the temporary leaders of the Empire. It was at that point that their lives as they knew them were over. Three complete strangers, fated to become the Ninth Kryesan of Typhra. The ritual of fusion was performed both for its religious significance and its socio-political one. Each of the three selected was of a different subspecies of Typhren - the Kryesan represented a unity between the three. In addition, the Kryesan was in the image of the god of Typhra, and was often thought of as a reincarnation of the god itself. It was for this reason that the ceremony had been performed eight times before, and would be performed again. The day of the ritual quickly arrived. The three said their final goodbyes, and proceeded to the Grand Temple. It was at the front steps of this temple that they actually met in person for the first time. Three complete strangers would enter, one demigod would leave. Reluctantly, they proceeded up the steps and to the altar, presided over by the High Priests of the Typhren Empire. The ritual involved no pain, no grand show, nothing much of note. The three simply stood on the altar: Nalyg in the center, Kanpeki on his left, Razaran on his right. In a flash of light, the three lost consciousness. Upon awakening, it became clear: the ritual was a success, and the Ninth Kryesan had been born. The first few decacycles of their rule could best be described as "rocky". As should be obvious, none of them were all that pleased to be permanently fused to each other, especially so since the fusion was said to carry over into the Typhren afterlife as well. But eventually, they had no choice but to come to accept their position. Unlike some Kryesans in the past, they were at least agreeable with each other. With their combined expertise, they too became beloved leaders of Typhra, leading the nations through an era of prosperity. An era of prosperity that was doomed to collapse when the Ninth Kryesan disappeared without a trace. In The Vivacious Deadlock Development Nalzaki argued amongst himself and fought Cedric. Death He was rocking out so hard that he died. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Vivacious Deadlock Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dead Characters Category:Religious Characters